MST3K 423 - Bride of the Monster
The Short Synopsis Hired! A Chevrolet sales manager is having poor results with his staff, so he gets some advice from his father. Information *The short was released on Mr. B's Lost Shorts??!! by Best Brains, Inc. on VHS and by Rhino Entertainment on DVD retitled as Mr. B's Lost Shorts, part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection, Volume 6 *''Hired! Part 2'' was included in the very next episode, Manos: The Hands of Fate and the two parts were finally released together on the Manos 2-disc DVD set from Shout! Factory. The Movie Synopsis Legendary horror icon Bela Lugosi stars as Dr. Eric Vornoff, who, with Lobo (Tor Johnson), a crazed man-beast servant, is conducting flesh-burning radiation experiments on humans in an attempt to create a legion of atomic superbeings.http://movies.go.com/bride-of-the-monster/d806913/horror Information * There are rumors that Ed and his friends stole the rubber octopus from Republic Studios (as shown in the film "Ed Wood"), however, records exist showing it was rented, along with some cars. Unfortunately, either none of Ed’s crew could figure out how to work the motor that made the octopus’ tentacles move or they forgot to take the motor. Because of this, whenever anyone was attacked by the octopus, the victim had to pull the tentacles around himself, and writhe and struggle to make it seem as though he were actually being attacked. *Bela Lugosi was only paid $1,000 for his appearance in this film. *Ed wrote this film with his then-girlfriend Dolores Fuller in mind as the lead. However, the part was given to Loretta King and Delores was recast as a secretary. Money soon ran out and, while production was temporarily halted, Ed found a young actor named Tony McCoy whose father was wealthy. Mr. McCoy agreed to finance the film under the conditions that his son Tony play the lead. *A sequel (of sorts) to Bride of the Monster was made in 1959. Entitled Night of the Ghouls, the film languished in a photo lab for over 20 years, as Wood couldn't afford the processing fees. The film was finally released in 1987 and is available on home video. These two films along with Plan 9 from Outer Space form the "Kelton Trilogy", named after the character Officer Kelton (played by Paul Marco) who appeared in all three films. Tor Johnson also reprised the role of Lobo. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Joel connects a machine to Crow's brain to see what he dreams about. It involves money and Tom Servo in a candy striper's outfit. Segment One (Invention Exchange): Frank and Dr. F are having a fight, giving the Mads the perfect opportunity to demonstrate their Tough Love Seat. Joel and the Bots have Microwave Faith Popcorn, predicting all of the trends of the future! Segment Two: Joel and the Bots perform "Hired! The Musical". Segment Three: Joel, Crow, and Tom begin by discussing the octopus from the film. Somehow the conversation wanders to cold tater tots and olive loaf. Everyone is grossed out and confused. Segment Four: Willy the Waffle returns, this time to defend advertising. Willy the Waffle blurts out "knew your father, I did", one of 'Mr.' B. Natural's lines. Segment Five: Cambot re-edits the ending of the movie so it makes more sense, with Joel and the Bots playing Bela’s part. They read a letter. The Mads pretend to be Bela and Tor. Frank is disturbed. Stinger: Close-up on poor old Bela’s crazy eyes Obscure References "Turn it off! Turn it OFFFFFF..." *Tom Servo's reaction to Crow's dream references the reaction George C. Scott's character had to seeing his daughter in a porn movie in the movie "Hardcore ." "Hey isn't that the John Belushi biography? *A reference to "Wired: The Short Life and Fast Times of John Belushi" by journalist Bob Woodward. "Jam Handy to the Rescue" *A reference to the song "Jim Dandy", sometimes known as "Jim Dandy to the Rescue". "Why does he have to read 'The Joy Luck Club'?" *"The Joy Luck Club" is a book by Amy Tan which focuses on the lives of four Chinese American families. "Cop Killer!" *A reference to a very controversial song released around the time this premiered, "Cop Killer " by Ice-T's band, Body Count. "Guess I shouldn't be trying to sell cars in Amish Country." *The Amish are a Christian religious denomination that are known for simple living, plain dress, and reluctance to adopt modern convenience, like cars. "I have often walked down this street before" *The first line from the song "On the Street Where You Live" from the musical "My Fair Lady". "Submitted for your approval..." *A reference to Rod Sterling's narration in "The Twilight Zone" "Hey, Edna Ferber and Joseph Kennedy" *Edna Ferber was and American novelist, playwright and author. Joseph Kennedy was an American businessman, political figure and father of President John F. Kennedy. "Moon for the Misbegotten" "Death of a Sales Manager" *"A Moon for the Misbegotten" is a play by Eugene O'Neill. "Death of a Salesman" is a play by Arthur Miller. "J'accuse!" *J'accuse ("I accuse") was an open letter published on January 13, 1898, in the newspaper L'Aurore by the influential writer Émile Zola. "Bella Abzug is actually a lot scarier than Bela Lugosi" *Bella Savitsky Abzug (July 24, 1920 - March 31, 1998) was an American lawyer, Congresswoman, social activist and a leader of the Women's Movement. "I wonder who did his gowns for this one?" *Director Ed Wood was notorious for wearing women's clothing. "Did you notice? No Hatfields?" *The Hatfields and McCoys were two rural families who engaged in a notorious long-running feud. "I'm dead, Jim" *A reference to Leonard "Bones" McCoy from Star Trek who occasionally had to inform Captain James T. Kirk that a crew member had died. "Movie-beater Paints, for bad American movies, like yours" *A reference to "Weatherbeater Paints" "Look out Mr. Trevino!" *Lee Trevino is an American Golfer who was struck by lightning at the 1975 Western Open. "Hey, it's Boo Radley's house." *Boo Radley is a character in Harper Lee's novel "To Kill a Mockingbird" who is a well-known shut-in. "Hi, it's Curt Gowdy. Can me and Phil Harris come in? *Curt Gowdy was an American Sportscaster and Phil Harris was an American Singer. "I just don't get that Gary Larson." * Gary Larson was the mind behind the bizarre "Far Side" newspaper comic. "Your opium shipment's in Mr. Lugosi, sir." *Bela Lugosi was addicted to Methadone and Morphine, both Opium derivatives. "It's a sinister day in the laboratory, a sinister day in the lab" *A parody of the lyrics to the theme to "Mr. Rogers Neighborhood". "It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood, a beautiful day for a neighbor". "I will love him and feed him and call him mine." *A reference to the Abominable Snowman in Warner Brothers cartoons (who says "I will love him and hold him and call him George" after capturing Bugs Bunny) who was inspired by the simpleton farmhand in John Steinbeck's novel Of Mice and Men "I remember when rock was young..." *A line from Elton John's song "Crocodile Rock." Catchphrases *New Petitions Against Tax Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes with shorts Category:Unrated movies Category:Episodes directed by Kevin Murphy